


Saying Goodbye

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Letters from the Dead [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Saying Goodbye

You slept all through the night, which surprised even you. As you slowly sat up, you groaned. Your head ached, you were still in your bathing suit, and Hayley was leaving that day. “Ow.” You muttered, stretching your sore muscles. From the way it felt, you didn’t move much last night. Thankfully, someone left you your painkillers and a bottle of water. The package said to take two, but you opted for just one. If you needed one in a bit, you’d take the second.

Getting up, you pulled off your bikini and saw the clock from the corner of your eye. 4:38. Great, you were up before dawn. Your bathing suit was tossed into the hamper before you went to your dresser for underwear and a shirt.

As slowly as you could, you pulled the shirt over your head, making note to not wear your hair up for awhile. You didn’t want to risk waking anyone, so you grabbed your laptop and turned it on. As it booted everything up, your phone lit up on your night stand. Grabbing it, you raised an eyebrow when you saw Miles’ nickname.

Part of you was glad that someone in the house was awake. It’d be far less boring than just browsing the internet, winding up in some weird section that’s about cats and tie dye. You hated that they had to leave so soon, but that’s how it went. You’d do your best to see them again before the end of the summer. 

Of course he’d put it that way, making her smile slightly. Here she was, trying to be a decent person, and he wanted to be a smart ass. 

The last girl you heard him talk about had been some girl named Michelle, and that was a few months back. You’d never even met her, so you figured it was never serious. 

Your eyebrows went up at that. That wasn’t anything close to what she was expecting. He was a pretty laid back guy, and getting him riled up was pretty hard to do. You’d even tried and he let it roll right off his back.

What did he mean, then? Why did he have to be so weird?

You knew that once he’d said that, he wouldn’t be replying anymore. So, you’d put your phone down and played online until your eyes got heavy.

Hours later, you got out of bed and took the second pill before getting dressed. You doubted that you’d be going anywhere, so it was simply yoga shorts and a tank top. All you cared about was being comfortable.

Following the sounds of voices, you found everyone in the living room. “How’re you feeling?” Your dad asked.

You shrugged. “Give it about 15 minutes and I’ll be great.” He chuckled and shook his head. “I’ve only been taking one pill, instead of two, so I won’t be as loopy as you’re thinking.” You teased. “Hate to burst your bubble.”

Hayley got up and linked arms with you. “Few minutes of girl time before I’m dragged away, kicking and screaming.” She joked, making you laugh. Miles caught your eye for a split second before you looked away.

As the two of you made your way to the kitchen to get you a drink, neither of you said anything. She leaned against the counter on her elbows while you grabbed a water. Licking your lips after a sip, you looked at her. “Hay, has Miles been acting…weird?” You asked, setting your bottle down.

“He’s my brother. Yes, he’s weird. Why?” She raised an eyebrow at you.

Sighing, you unlocked your phone and pulled up your texts. “Here.” Handing it to her, your thumb brought up his messages. As she read them, you grabbed an apple to snack on, not knowing what was planned meal wise that day.

After she read them, she stared at the phone for a minute. Shrugging, she handed it back. “I don’t know, Y/N/N.”

“Oh well. Doesn’t matter, I guess.” You said between bites. “I don’t want you to go.” You pouted.

“Me, either.” You heard Miles. “I’d like to leave her here.” He grinned. “One less sister to worry about.”

You rolled your eyes. “Yeah, okay. You want an excuse to visit and use the pool.” You teased him, shaking your head. “Why aren’t you in there buttering up my dad? You looked like you were having fun with Jared.”

He shrugged. “Adults.”

“…You’re almost an adult. Age wise, at least. Can’t say much about mentally…” Hayley laughed.

“Ouch.” He put his hand on his chest, chuckling.

Jensen leaned his head in, giving you a sad smile. “Sorry, guys. It’s go time.” He knew you didn’t want her to go, but it wasn’t like they could stay too long. “We’ll have them back over before the summer is over. Promise. Not like she’s across the country, sweetheart.”

Your face lit up at that. “Do you think she could come shopping with me, Gen, and Dan?” You hoped. “They wanted a girls day. Hay’s my girl.” By now you’d tossed the apple core and moved to her side, gripping her hand. Dan and Gen were best friends, so you crossed your fingers you could bring yours.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, but we can talk to her. No promises there.” He smiled, happy that you seemed in better spirits.

“Thank you!”

* * *

Hayley’s car was pulling away, and you teared up. JJ took your hand and smiled up at you. “I can be your best friend when she’s gone.”

Smiling down at her, you ignored the tears rolling down your cheeks. Crouching, you nodded. “I’d like that. But, you know that means sleepovers, right?” Her face lit up. “With ice cream. And Disney movies.” You didn’t think he grin could get any bigger. “So, as soon as I’m all better, we can do that, okay?”

Dan was watching, leaning on the doorframe, also emotional. You’d taken to JJ and the twins so easily. Jensen was just outside the door, his hands shoved in his pockets, smiling. Turning, he moved to stand next to her. His arm went around her waist and he kissed her shoulder. “You have that mom look.” He teased, making her slap his chest lightly.

“I am a mom, Jensen.” She chuckled lightly.

He shook his head. “I mean with Y/N.” You were now sitting on the ground with JJ, showing her different hand games. “I think I want to do something nice for her as soon as she’s healed.”

She glanced at him. “What’s that?”

“Take the whole family out to eat, and get her favorite cake- I’m sure you can find out what i–”

“It’s Y/F/C. Hayley and JJ made her one yesterday. It’s in the fridge. I hid it from you and Jared.” She laughed.

He grinned. “Anyways. On the cake I want to write something like ‘Wanna be an ‘Ackles’?’. I want to get her name changed, and ask if she would want you to legally adopt her.”

Dan turned, cupping his cheek. “I love her, I do, but I don’t think that’s something she’d want.” She said softly. “You see how she is when she talks about her mother. She seemed like an amazing mom.”

“I know, and it wouldn’t be taking that away. She’s already gained you as a mom, but this way…I don’t know. It’s like really telling her she’s here to stay, and she’ll always have us.” He shrugged, knowing he really wasn’t making sense.

“We can talk to her, that’s all we can do.” She pecked his lips before turning to watch the two of you again.


End file.
